


to guard you and to guide you

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cameos from other assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka chooses an Assassin to grail.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Phantom of the Opera | Assassin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	to guard you and to guide you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Grail.
> 
> with my personal lv100s and my next grailing project!

Another Singularity, another Grail, and the Servants given to such pasttimes gossip about who it might be for.

It’s likely not for a Saber, Lancer, Caster, or Avenger. Rama, Karna, and Avicebron are as strong as even multiple grails can make them; Rama accepted his with gratitude, Karna with embarrassment, and Avicebron with pure confusion. Jeanne Alter insulted her Master even as she snatched the Grails from her hand.

It could be for Euryale or Ryouma, as they’ve already received a few each. But lately Ritsuka’s been paying special attention to her Assassin teams.

It might be Carmilla, one of the first Servants Ritsuka ever summoned, but she hasn’t seen much action as of late. (Maybe gifting Ritsuka an iron maiden wasn’t a great idea.) It could be Jack, ever reliable when it comes to lightning-fast attacks on a single target. Given Ritsuka’s self-described state as a ‘Buster dumbass’, it might be Yu, though she would be extremely reluctant to accept anything from her.

Or, perhaps, Ritsuka might walk right past all of these Servants and hold the Grail out to Phantom.

Phantom’s throat is dry. “Christine, I am unworthy to play a starring role. Cast me not in your grand performance.”

“That’s my decision to make,” she says. Gently, she takes his hands and coaxes his fingers around the Grail. “Thank you for everything, Phantom. This is for you.”

Across the room, Wu opens her mouth to complain about being snubbed, but Ritsuka shoots her a venomous glare and she shuts up. Yan Qing pats her shoulder sympathetically.

Phantom holds the grail close to his heart. “Thank you… Master.”


End file.
